Enfermo
by uzumaki-suki
Summary: -Sasuke deseas algo, te sientes bien- le pregunto preocupada./Esa noche paso pensando en que Sakura realmente era buena doctora. / "diablos, mi enfermedad está empeorando". /Sasuke volteo, pero se sorprendió al ver a Sakura llorando/"perdóname hacerte sentir así" se sentía culpable.


**Enfermo**

Naruto no me pertenece.

En esta historia Sasuke regreso a konoha después de que se terminara la guerra.

Este es un one-shot.

-dialogo-

**"pensamiento"**

Sasuke era celoso y él pensaba que era una enfermedad.

Bien a l inicio no sabía diferenciarlo pensaba que estaba enfermo, ya que solo era por momentos cuando su cuerpo vibraba de enojo y furia; no sabía la razón o más que todo no quería aceptar la razón, pero con lo orgulloso que era él lo negaba.

Realmente no sabía que le podía estar pasando, pero el logro encontrar la cura en sus celos aunque el la llamaba enfermedad y tenía muchas formas de curarla.

Su primera cura, la descubrió un día en la que se encontraban todo el grupo 7, incluido Sai mientras se dirigían al bosque.

-oye teme apresúrate- grito Naruto mientras se acercaba a Sakura y Sai.

-hmp- dijo mientras empezaba a sentir su cuerpo temblar y el enojo iba aumentando al ver a Sai acercándose mucho a Sakura y haciéndola sonreír, no supo cómo, pero rápidamente se empezó a acercar a ellos.

Realmente se sentía "enfermo" y que mejor para curar su enfermedad que acercarse a la mejor médico de konoha claro después de Tsunade.

-Sakura- menciono Sasuke mientras la jalaba hacia él y la alejaba de Sai no sabía por qué, pero su cuerpo empezó a sentirse mejor hasta se sentía relajado **"hmp Sakura sintió que estaba enfermo y me curo al tocarme, realmente es una buena doctora"** pensó Sasuke sin mantenerla alejado de ella durante todo el entrenamiento hasta que Sai se fue.

Sakura se separó un poco de Sasuke- Sasuke deseas algo, te sientes bien- le pregunto preocupada.

-hmp, no es nada-y así el empezó a dirigirse a su casa.

Esa noche paso pensando en que Sakura realmente era buena doctora. Y si se notaba tanto su enfermedad, será que tenía que dirigirse al hospital, ahora que lo pensaba se sentía muy bien y así lo dejo en el olvido.

La segunda cura la descubrió tres semanas después.

Todos se encontraban en i_chiraku_ Ramen, Naruto los había convencido que fueran después de su entrenamiento ya que últimamente todos se encontraban ocupados y solo se miraban en esos momentos

Todos se encontraban sentados mientras esperaban su comida, el orden en que se habían sentado era Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi; Sasuke no sabía qué, pero al ver a Sai acercarse a Sakura empezó a sentir que su enfermedad volvía, algo que había olvidado completamente ya que no había tenido un episodio desde tres semanas, pero pensó **"Sakura me curo con solo tocarla"** y sin pensarlo más, Sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura que se encontraba sobre la barra sorprendiendo a todos, Sasuke sintió una mejora inmediata su cuerpo empezaba a sentir paz.

-aquí está su comida- dijo la mesera mientras colocaba sus platos.

-ITADAKIMASU!- grito Naruto quitándole importancia y empezando a comer, rápidamente todos empezaron a comer, excepto Sakura que seguía observando su mano con un gran sonrojo en su cara, mientras que Sasuke se comportaba normal y comía con una mano ya que no soltaba la de Sakura.

-Sasuke kun – dijo Sakura en un susurro realmente no quería soltarlo, pero tenía hambre.

-hmp- dijo mientras la observaba de reojo sin comer.

-necesito mi mano- menciono otra vez en un susurro.

-come con la otra-dijo simplemente y volvió a comer.

**"por nada te soltare me encuentro muy a gusto, sígueme curando Sakura"** pensó mientras comía tranquilamente.

Sakura no volvió a mencionar nada mientras trataba de comer con su otra mano, siempre con un gran sonrojo en su cara algo que provocaba en Sasuke mucha más tranquilidad y completa paz.

Así pasaron los días y Sasuke iba encontrando más curas, realmente era impresionante, aunque ahora no sabía que hacer, estaba furioso igual y más que cuando se enteró que Itachi había sido obligado a matar a su clan; sabía que tenía que controlarse, pero realmente no podía ni siquiera podía quitar la mirada de Sakura y del otro **"hombre muerto"** pensó.

En ese momento todos casi toda konoha se encontraba ahí; era la fiesta del siglo por así decirlo la causa de la fiesta la boda de Naruto, si así es Naruto estaba casado con Hinata y el no estuviera ahí si es que Naruto no lo hubiera hecho su padrino de bodas

**-"dobe"-** pensó mientras seguía sin poder quitar la mirada de ahí y que estará viendo se preguntaran, pues ni más ni menos que al idiota de Sai (pensamiento se Sasuke) tocando a Sakura descaradamente en la pista de baile y para colmo ella se encontraba sonriéndole y actuando como que si nada, no sabía qué hacer, pero sabía que estaba llegando a su límite.

-demonios- dijo y se levantó rápidamente acercándose a Sakura y Sai. Él muy idiota se estaba pegando mas a ella y eso no lo iba a permitir, no sabía que les pasaba su "enfermedad" le hacía hacer cosas sin que él quisiera.

Rápidamente lego hasta ellos y sin pensar le dio un golpe a Sai dejándolo completamente noqueado y tomando la muñeca de Sakura, para llevarla con ella normalmente ahorita ya se tendría que encontrar tranquilo, Sakura ya debería de haberlo curado, pero en vez de eso se sentí peor se sentía completamente impotente no sabía que hacer al encontrar fuera de la fiesta Sasuke volteo, pero se sorprendió al ver a Sakura llorando **"que el pasa tanto le duele no estar cerca de él"** pensó sintiendo mucho peor **"diablos, mi enfermedad está empeorando".**

-Sasuke, me estas lastimando- y no supo por qué, pero en vez de soltarla la agarro más fuerte no sabía si por la furia de que solo le dijera Sasuke o porque ya no podía controlar su enfermedad.

-no- dijo claro y directo.

-Sasuke, realmente me estas lastimando –dijo un poco más fuerte, a pesar de que ella era fuerte no podía soltarse, el miedo la había paralizado y más al ver a Sasuke teniendo los ojos rojos.

No sabía que hacer **"diablo Sakura ya curarme"** pensó se sentía peor al volverá a escucharla **"realmente quiere estar cerca de ese idiota" **–tanto quieres estar cerca de Sai- dijo furioso con una voz que logro asustar más a Sakura.

Ella no sabía de qué hablaba **"tranquilízate trata de encontrar tu voz" **pensó realmente no podía hablar si no se tranquilizaba.

-de que hablas-

-hmp quiere que te suelte para que pueda a ir a curar a ese mal nacido- realmente no pudo detenerse sus palabra salieron por si solas.

-de que diablo hablas me estas lastimando ¡mi muñeca!-dijo Sakura furiosa su miedo había desaparecido al escuchar la estúpida frase de Sasuke.

-hmp no-

Sakura no sabía que hacer, sentía que la sujetaba más fuerte.

-por qué no-pregunto con la voz un poco chillona a causa del dolor.

-cúrame-dijo Sasuke simplemente, Sakura solo lo observo sin comprender.

-de que hablas-

-que me cures, no lo soporto, has lo que has hecho últimamente para curarme- Sakura no sabía a lo que se refería ella no había curado a Sasuke solo chequeos ya que era raro que el llegar con alguna herida en su cuerpo después de la misione, algo que ella realmente quería para poder tocarlo por más tiempo.

-no entiendo-Sasuke se puso furioso al escucharla **"que diablo le pasaba a ella, ella siempre me cura"** pensó y no pudo más, la abrazo. Solo una vez había recurrido a esa cura y había sido porque ese día a todos se les ocurrió acercársele y hablarse, uno hasta la había abrazado por más de un minuto y sí; Sasuke contaba la duración nadie podía pasarse de alguno segundo, pero ese desconocido se había aprovechado completamente y esa fue la razón por la que la abrazo ya que sostenerla de la mano no había ayudado.

Aunque ahora ni el abrazo lo estaba ayudando, si había disminuido, pero no se iba esa gran molestia en su pecho.

-diablo Sakura cúrame odio sentirme así-dijo con la voz destrozada, aunque él no se había dado cuenta.

Sakura no sabía que hacer no lo entendía **"que le esta…"** pero no puedo seguir pensado cual sería la causa de su cura hasta que Sasuke empezó a hablar.

-diablo siempre que me sentía hacia te tomaba de la mano y me sentía mejor solo una vez te abrace por que tomarte de la mano no me ayudo, pero ahora no sé qué más hacer no lo soporto Sakura po-po…por favor ayúdame-termino de decir Sasuke mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

Sakura solo sentía su cuerpo temblar sobre ella, mientras la abrazaba más, Sakura rápidamente empezó a pensar en las veces que él la tomaba de la mano sin ninguna razón y sin decir nada la volvía a soltar. Sakura rápidamente recordó todo y encontró en cada recuerdo algo siempre en común. Sakura lo empezó a abrazar más fuerte, mientras pensaba feliz y con emoción **"esta celoso"** y unas pocas lagrimas salían de sus ojos **"perdóname hacerte sentir así" **se sentía culpable si hubiera sabido cómo se sentía Sasuke al comportarse así nunca lo habría hecho. Sakura se sorprendió al ver como Sasuke la soltaba de la nada y como temblaba frente a ella.

Sasuke sintió como Sakura empezaba a llorar y la soltó rápidamente **"la lastime"** pensó se sentía, pero mucho peor al verla llorar solo lo hacía sentí peor **"diablos"** pensó mientras su cuerpo todavía temblaba y trataba de alejarse hasta que sintió como Sakura tomaba su mano y lo volvía a acerca a ella.

-Sasuke-dijo mientras lo tomaba dela mano y con la otra trataba de limpiar sus lágrimas.

-NO, te volveré a lastimar- dijo mientras la soltaba, Sakura sentía que iba a volver a llora, ella lo había hecho sentir mal sin provocarlo ella lo estaba destruyendo al comportarse así, sin siquiera saberlo. Era obvio que Sasuke nunca había sentido eso celos y dolor al no estar con la persona que te gusta y obvia mente no sabía lo que era o que lo provocaba, ella se empezó a acercar el.

Sasuke ya no sabía que hacer sintió como Sakura se acercaba, pero la enfermedad lo tenía paralizado sentía como salían algunas lágrimas de sus ojos **"que diablos me pasa"** pensaba ya no sabía que hacer no podía ni siquiera moverse.

-Sakura por favor cúrame-dijo mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Sakura al escucharlo rápidamente tomo su rostro para que la mirara y lo beso no podía encontrar otra forma de tranquilizarlo, además era la única forma de demostrarle su amor.

Sasuke no sabía por qué, pero al recibir la caricia de Sakura se empezaba a sentir mejor mucho mejor y más al ver como lo miraba, pero no pudo reaccionar al sentir los labios de Sakura, no sabía qué hacer **"de plano es otra forma de curarme" **pensó mientras se dejaba llevar y empezaba a sentir que esa presión en el pecho desaparecía poco a poco.

Sakura sintió como Sasuke le empezó a responder en el beso y la aferraba más a él, mientras tomaba sus cintura para acerarla más a él, lastimosamente se tuvieron que separar porque el oxígeno se les estaba acabando.

Sasuke sol sintió que Sakura se alejaba un poco de el sin soltar su cara y ella empezó a hablar con un gran sonrojo que hacía que él se sintiera completamente feliz.

-Sasuke lo que tienes no es nada malo, todo lo que sientes no es una enfermedad ¿esto solo te ha pasado con migo?- pregunto primero.

-si-

-y me puedes explicar exactamente qué es lo que sucede- dijo Sakura sin soltarlo.

-al verte con alguien más que sea del sexo masculino mi cuerpo empieza a temblar y un enojo y furia me inunden por completo y la única forma de que desaparezca es o alejarte del PATAN o tomarte de la mano- dijo y mientras iba hablando observaba como Sakura se sonroja mas y su sonrisa aumentaba.

-¿es grave mi enfermedad?- dijo al no escuchar nada de Sakura y tratando de no mirarla ya que sentía como se sonrojaba lentamente.

Sakura solamente puro sonreír mas al escucharlo y sentirse enormemente feliz pero al escuchar su pregunta empezó a reírse.

El frunció el ceño al ver como ella empezaba a reírse de el.

-hmp- y volteaba la cara ya que Sakura al empezarse a reis lo había soltado algo que en el fondo no le agrado.

-Sasuke…- comenzó pero la interrumpió.

-y el kun-dijo con enojo.

Sakura sonrió, respiro y empezó otra vez.

-Sasuke… kun – agrego al ver su mirada- lo que tienes no es una enfermedad- Sakura solo pudo sonreír al ver la mirada de Sasuke- lo que tú tienes todos lo tienen solo que en diferentes cantidades se podría decir- dijo sin dejar de mirarlo y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-es como una epidemia-dijo sin comprender del todo a Sakura.

-no, bueno si es un tipo de epidemia, pero no es mortal-dijo mientras pensaba en otra forma de explicarle lo que el sentía.

-pues creo que te equivocas en eso-dijo completamente serio y empezó a caminar.

-espera ¿a dónde vas?-pregunto mientras lo frenaba colocándose enfrente de él.

-es obvio al hospital tú, dice que la epidemia no es mortal, pero yo siempre siento que voy a morir-dijo mientras la miraba, aunque se sorprendió al ver que Sakura sonreía aún más al escuchar sus palabras.

-Sasuke, el amor puede hacerte sentir que vas a morir, pero no te mata-dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-yo conozco el amor y no te hace sentir así-dijo enojado él, sí sabía lo que hacía sentir, pero esto era diferente esto nunca sintió eso cuando tenía a su familia o cuando se murieron. Este sentido se parecía debía aceptarlo, pero se diferenciaba.

-bueno en eso tienes razón, pero cuando uno se enamora se agregan otros sentimientos-

-¿cómo cuáles?- pregunto y sintió furia de que Sakura no le dijera todo.

-como celos-dijo y empezó a reis al ver la cara de Sasuke.

**"Celos, celos, celos, celos"** no podía dejar de pensar en esa palabra eso era imposible, es decir si el sentía celos eso quería decir que él estaba enamorado de Sakura.

-si Sasuke kun tú, está enamorado de mí y por lo que escuche me quieres mucho-dijo Sakura sin dejar de sonreír.

Sasuke no sabía que decir pero no podía negarlo el quería, quería decirle en tu mejores sueños Haruno, pero de su boca no salía nada su cuerpo más bien su boca no lo dejaba decirlo.

Sakura se acercó sin que Sasuke se dieran cuenta al seguir perdido en sus pensamientos y dijo en voz baja al estar cerca de él.

-si quieres hacemos el experimento y si no son celos te ayudare a buscar la cura-dijo Sakura sonriendo mientras volvía a entras a la fiesta.

Sasuke no sabía que hacer pero si tenía razón Sakura era mejora hacer un experimento y ver si era verdad lo que ella decía.

-mmmm donde estará Sai-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero ya no pudo seguir avanzando ya que Sasuke la tomaba de la mano y salía de ahí alejándose más de la fiesta.

-hmp, no es necesario el experimento - Sasuke se puso furioso al escuchar el nombre de Sai salir de los labios de ella **"si, no se necesita el experimento"** pensó Sasuke sonriendo pero freno al sentir que Sakura se soltaba de él y rápidamente volteo.

-pero Sasuke kun y si es una enfermedad realmente tenemos que realizar el experimentó-dijo Sakura haciéndose la desentendida y colocando un dedo en su mejilla como si fuera una niña pequeña, Sakura solo puedo sentir como Sasuke la tomaba otra vez de la mano y la besaba.

-hmp prefiero que me cures tú, cada vez que me sienta enfermo-dijo sonriendo ladinamente, mientras volvía a besarla y empezaba a caminar.

-Sasuke kun a donde vamos-dijo Sakura con un sonrojo en todo su rostro, Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír.

-a casa-dijo simplemente.

-mi casa es en la otra dirección-dijo Sakura sin comprender.

-hmp nuestra casa está en esa dirección- dijo y empezó a caminar sin soltar a Sakura, aunque esta no estaba resistiéndose.

Sakura solo sonrió y se acercó más a Sasuke, mientras se acercaban a SU casa.

Fin.

Y que dicen se me vino a la mente y no pude evitar escribirlo este es solo un one-shot ya se que debería estar actualizando las otras historias pero no he tenido inspiración hasta hoy me llego y fue esto lo que se me vino a la mente espero que les guste.

Arigato

Uzumaki-suki


End file.
